


Fractured

by SarcasticSmiler



Series: WinterFRE2018 [2]
Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Medical Trauma, non-graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 13:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13719084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasticSmiler/pseuds/SarcasticSmiler
Summary: For Winter FRE 2018Prompt 23 - “You broke what?!?”





	Fractured

Mitchell was sat, slumped, on the uncomfortable hospital chair, elbows on knees and hands fisted in dark curls, when Ty came running down the hall. Mike following at a slower pace, glare firmly fixed on the distraught vampire.

“Mitchell! What happened?”

“It’s my fault, it’s all my fault,” Mitchell croaked, looking up at Ty with red rimmed, glistening eyes.

Before Ty could even think to respond, Mike shoved him aside, dragging Mitchell up from his chair to slam him against the wall beside it.

“I knew I shouldn’t have let a bloodsucker like you anywhere _near_ Anders,” Mike growled, pulling Mitchell forward an inch just to slam him back again. “What did you do to my brother?”

“I broke him. I broke Anders.”

“What happened, Mitchell?” Ty asked again, shooting Mike a look as he placed a placating hand on Mike’s wrist.

“We were fucking and it just happened so fast,” Mitchell explained, barely noticing the hands still fisted in his shirt, eyes distant and pained. “The screams, I…”

“Mr. Mitchell?”

Three heads turned to the nurse eying Mike suspiciously.

“Is he alright?” Mitchell asked, easily untangling himself from Mike’s grip.

Giving Mike one last look, she turned to Mitchell, “The surgery went well, Mr. Mitchell, no complications.”

“When can I see him?”

“He’s been moved from recovery into his own room, so you can see him now if you’d like.”

“Please.”

Smiling, the nurse led them down the corridor, Mitchell following like a scolded puppy.

“Johnny!” Anders cried as Mitchell stumbled through the door to his bedside. “They mutilated me!”

“No, no they didn’t, they _fixed_ you.”

“Fixed?! Nooo! I _need_ them, Mitchell! Tell them to give them back!”

“What _exactly_ happened?” Mike asked, a confused expression taking over at the lack of any visible injuries.

No torn open throat.

No ripped wrists.

Nothing.

“I broke my dick!” Anders wailed.

Ty spluttered, breaking the shocked silence as the brothers stared, wide eyed at Anders, “You broke _what_?”

**Author's Note:**

> Y'know I'd planned to do something for this prompt from the very beginning, and it was going to be a FiKi fic with Kili somehow breaking the Arkenstone. But nothing seemed to work, I hated every attempt I made. Then, for some strange reason, I remembered seeing something on TV a long time ago about penile fractures. And suddenly everything clicked into place...or out of place I suppose, in Anders' case  
> There's probably going to be a second chapter to this, because it's going to be fun seeing Anders' reaction to treatment and aftercare. But for now it's 1.30 am and my alarm will be going off at 7am as I've got work tomorrow, so you get this short chapter now.  
> I hope it made you smile like it did me.


End file.
